


Mr. Fear

by DominaRava



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: Hello~ My name is-- Mr. Fear~Got a request for some Ghostface-- made the Reader gender neutral so everyone could have a good time~ Enjoy~





	Mr. Fear

Curious eyes at the bar lead to quiet conversation. Clinging to his side rest his camera. A journalist. Introducing himself as a Mr. Jed Olsen, he was relatively new to the area. Floating conversations danced around their head as he went on about his job and asked about their life. How shaking it was when he popped up a few days later at the store, taken with him though and the smooth of his conversation coupled with his good looks let the question slip.

“You wanna grab a drink sometime again?”

A sly smile stopped their heart, “We had such a good time last time, why not?”

Soon it became a regular thing to run into one another. Having a drink or just around town, he always seemed to be lingering nearby. How sweet the bitter taste of their sorrows spilling in to his lap became with his keen interest in every piece about them. Even going so far as to lament about this growing feeling swallowing them alive, this consuming paranoia of constantly being watched. The figure lurking in the shadows that had been following them tormented their head space and even crept into the safety of their dreams. Though he kept his cool the fact he was getting so far under their skin was just as thrilling as his grande finale. Knowing when their resolve finally broke, the shift in their closeness to him let another simple question fall from their lips in a dripping slur.

“Your place or mine?”

“Yours.”

A brush away for him to dip away into the men’s room let him come back with a wafting scent of a heavy musk to refresh himself. Enamored they had no qualms about the suffocating scent as they nearly drug him back to their place with giggling grins shared between them. Something about him demanded to be in the lime light of their affection, but even so, he drilled them on more details of their life that wouldn’t be so easily given up. He knew how to pull the answers he wanted though, almost uncaring to any of those that could have heard him on the darkened streets.

“What was your first car?”

“Who do you listen to most often?”

“Did you ever want to leave this city?”

“Has someone ever broken your heart?”

Inquiries about every part of them made them feel like someone cared for once, easily falling into the safety net of his facade as he kept them as close as he could. Never would they ever be able to forget the surrounding fragrance of his cologne when he pulled them in for a heated kiss beyond the shine of the late street lamps. It felt like they weren’t ever going to make it home, feeling a jolt of excitement when their front door came into view with their prize from the bar being holding their hand tight.

Burying his lips against their neck he murmured quietly as they fell through the front door with their affection, “Would you believe me if I said you were my first?”

“No?” They chuckled quietly, “You’re way too good looking to be a virgin.”

“Mm you think so?” He thought aloud before giving them a tap on the rear, “Go freshen up while I make myself more comfortable.”

Too drunk to really give much mind, they took off for their bathroom to clean up a touch before getting into the depths of their probable short encounter. The mirror looking back at their own intoxicated visage almost made them reconsider what was happening, but the pump of desire ripping them apart wasn’t about to be ignored as they made their way back into their bedroom. Taking the breath from their chest, it was strange to see a camera on a tripod hanging out at the end of their bed.

A scream almost cut the silence as a leather clad hand wrapped over their eyes, “Shh-shh-shh it’s just me still. I hope you don’t mind,” He spoke with the brush of his lips against the tenderness of their ear, “I’m kinda into takin’ pictures.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me Mr. Journalist.” They snickered as their barely clad frame brushed against the tight grasp of his being hugged by the buckles and leathers unseen under his clothes the entire night.

The short huff of a laugh he gave before binding their eyes made them sweat a little before the soothe of his tone danced through their ears, “Do you trust me?”

What a strange question, “I-I think so..”

“Good,” The seethe was almost a sigh of ecstasy, “Get on the bed.”

Familiarity guided their nervous steps to the bed before falling into the greeting of its comfort. Another instruction to remove what was left of their garments left them exposed for his eyes only. Was this the game he played? Getting someone drunk and capturing them in film them for his personal enjoyment? The idea crossed their mind more than once as they felt the brush of him moving between their legs.

A careful brush of their fingers against a hard plastic where his face should have been made even more unease crawl down their throat. Reaching for the strap that blinded them, his hand caught their wrist in movement so swift it stopped their heart.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to see- but not yet. Okay?”

“Okay..” They whispered before the warm press of his lips brushed theirs, guiding their hand between their legs.

“Go on- you know what to do.” He murmured in a tone so sickeningly sweet they could have melted into the bed.

Their slightly uncoordinated fingers began to lay a gentle pleasure to their heat as he shifted back off them. Silent paces of his feet around the room could be heard floating around them before they returned to their place before them. Feeling a relaxed wave wash through them as he let his hand move between their thighs, the security they felt with him was quickly shaken with the whispering shutter of a camera. Timid, their hand paused their sweet feeling only to have him soothe them with the tender wrap of his words.

“Don’t worry about me- you look great~”

Still finding themselves bit taken aback by the thought, they went on as the camera shuttered a few more times with his place getting closer and closer to the intimacy they both desired. When the brush of something hard and cold came across the supple tautness of their breast, the resulting hiccup of fear that held their chest earned a hushed sigh from him before he came back down from his high to ease their worry.

“You said you trusted me right-?” The way his covered hand caressed their cheek was enough to stop anyone in their tracks with the affection laced within it.

A tense nod kept their head from giving much more than a slight nod at the rustling of what they assumed was his pants for him to reveal himself for their moment. Their was a shift in his form as it felt like he leaned back for just a breath of moment before caging them in the pin of his arms, forcing a gasp to quietly belt from their chest.

“I’ve been watching you-” He chimed quietly with the excited rut of his lubed cock against their sex.

Already the admission of that had their heart pounding, “What- do you mean?” They pressed as he prodded them playfully.

He didn’t answer before he was inside, letting them hear the drawn out groan he gave from their tightness holding him firm with their swallowing warmth, “Mm, I mean I took an interest in you– when I saw you– I knew you were going to be my next big story.”

Nothing prepared them for how much his girth would open them up, letting the space fill with their shaken cries as he laid into them like an animal in heat, “Oh God- I couldn’t tell you– how hard I was– hearing you talk about that ‘Shadow Man’ of yours– you looked so fucking scared,” A chuckle that left him before thrusting himself to the hilt made a sickness twist in their gut, “It was so hard- not to tell you it was me~”

With a thrash and squirm they tried to get out from under him, “You fucking prick!”

Having no problem holding them still he went on, “Shh- shh- shh- I never hurt you, did I? Though I’ll be honest,” The sound of slipping leather and buckle jingling about was quickly silenced by the swift binding of their hands, “There were many nights I thought about not holding back– good Lord did you tempt me– but then I would have ruined our big night if I hadn’t– And we couldn’t have that now could we?”

“Why- are you telling me this?” They tried to keep their voice level but the overwhelming pleasure of having him so deep was earth shaking.

Finally pulling the blind from their eyes, they were met with the stark white of a ghostly mask clad in black leathers and straps pulled snug around his form, “Because,” He started with a deep lean in against their ear as his hips didn’t give up their pace, “I want you to hear the story that’ll make you famous~”

Before anything could be done to stop him, the still of his knife met the fire of their chest. Being unable to stop their own demise, their sputters of life sprayed across his mask in a gory display. How beautifully it poured and gushed around his blade as the room that was once overflowing with the sound of their pleasures now echoed with the deep, wet plunges of his true dominance. They couldn’t tell for sure, but in their fading moments, it felt as if that is when he met his end as well with his pace becoming ragged from the crushing ecstasy pumping through him.

Pinning their ribcage under the stop of his tool, trembling fingers grasped for the grip of it as he grabbed his camera, “Ah- ah- ah- not before we take our final shot for the night~” The upbeat of his tone only settled to make the moment that much unbearable as he positioned himself well betwixt their legs once more.

How many times the camera shuttered before their light faded couldn’t be counted, but the excitement in his job well done was the last taste of him they would have before it all went dark. Finding his fun had ended, he made short work of the mess they’d made. The mess He made. On the way out, he couldn’t help but stop at their fireplace mantel to glance over all the tchotchkes and photographs that littered it. Sticking out of the inner corner of one was a wallet sized portrait he assumed had been done recently. Plucking it from the frame, he gave it a long look before the swipe of his thumb over the crisp photo of their smiling face left a rouge smear across it, “You’ll be my favorite story to tell.”


End file.
